A Happy engagement
by Miyavinuyashalover
Summary: someone gets engaged lemon


**A happy engagement**

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo not Miyavinuyashalover. K. Lemon warning

It is 6 years after they save Rukia from the repentance cell. Rukia and Ichigo are married. Chad moved to Mexico. Uryu is about to propose to Orihime after being roommates for 5 years and dating for three weeks no sex. Yet.

They are in the living room of there house Thursday night 4-4:30.

"Hey Orihime."

"Hey Uryu you called me and said you really needed to talk to me. I was just about to buy this cute little strapless black and pink dress for our breakfast date Friday. I did buy the shoes for it though I guess I'll buy the dress later. Now what was it that you wanted to talk to me about." She was wearing a pair of white booty short skirt and red tube top with some red 4 inch peep-toe pumps showing off her long legs.

"Hey how come I didn't see you go out like that this morning?" she went over put her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss

"Uryu you were still asleep when I left this morning."

"But those kinda clothes are for being around me only."

"And why is that?"

"Well I've been thinking about it for a while now and I finally got the courage to ask you it." He said as he got on one knee and grabbed her left hand.

"What is it Uryu your scaring me."

"Oh don't be scared Orihime it's actually not that scary at all."

"What is it Uryu" She said a little exasperated "spit it out"

"Orihime Inoue… will you… will you marry me" he said pulling a ring out of his pocket

"Uryu…" after a minute of silence Uryu got up and lowered his head his bangs covering his eyes

"Orihime I understand if you don't want to marry me."

"No it's not that it's just I've waited so long for this and…" she moved his bangs from his eyes placing a hand on each cheek and lifted his head.

"Uryu Ishida yes… yes I will marry you."

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in to a kiss.

"Orihime I'm sorry I took so long."

"Uryu it's o.k. I wouldn't want you to rush into anything. Well anyway we gotta talk about our living arrangements."

"Living arrangements?" he said not understanding what she meant. He sat down as she went over to the t.v. to turn it on bending over swaying her hips playfully he saw that she was wearing no underwear

"Yeah, living arrangements. We've been living in the spare bedrooms for 5years and the bed in the master bedroom is still unused."

"…and you were thinking we should sleep there." He said walking up behind her, grabbing her waist and pulling her close to him.

She straightened up and turned around in his embrace putting her arms around his neck and pretending to faint into his chest.

"Oh Uryu it's just so hard to keep my composure around you. He-He."

"You are so weak here let me help you." She felt that one of the hands that were on her back started smoothing its way over her curvatious bottom and down to behind her knees. She felt her feet lift off the ground as Uryu picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Uryu put me down."

"No." he slid on of his fingers into her opening and started to move it in and out.

"Mmmm…"

"You like that don't you?"

"Where are we going?" she saw that they were going up the flight of stairs for the first time since they moved there.

"Well _we_ are about to use to use the master bedroom since… you know… it _is_ our room."

"O.K. well at least let me get into something more comfortable." he put her down and opened the door to the master bedroom.

"Why bother Orihime it's only gonna come off as fast as you put it on." He said with a half smirk half frown on his face "You know this was suppose to be for tomorrow morning but I just couldn't wait anymore I had to tell you before I burst."

"Uryu what would you have done if you had to wait until tomorrow." She said playfully running a finger down his chest.

"Well I might have done this." He grabbed her wrists and pushed her onto the bed with him on top of her legs straddled around her waist with his now hardened member rubbing against her belly.

"U… Uryu."

"What I haven't done anything. It's you… it's your fault I'm like this." He said as he started to unbutton his shirt.

"Well I see _somebody_ needs help getting undressed." He stood up as she leaned in towards his crotch and unbuttoned his pants then she put her mouth on his zipper and brought it down. She put her hands on his hips and he got an electrifying sensation through his member as she moved his pants down while at the same time rubbing his legs.

"Orihime how is it that you do that to me."

"Do what Uryu?" she whispered onto the sensitive skin on his abdomen. Her hot breath making his hairs stand on end

"That. You make me feel… you make me feel so horny."

"I'm sorry. Do you think that I can help you with that?"

"Now how would you do that?"

"Well I would do this…" she got of the bed went behind him turned him over and threw him on the bed.

"You know this is not fair." He said as she put her finger on the paw print that lie on his crotch out of the many paw prints that were on his boxers.

"What's not fair is that you were such cute boxers and I have to take them off." She said as pulled his boxers down. She crawled back on him rubbing her wet core on his hard dick.

"Orihime, why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" she leaned in close to his ear and stated to nibble on it.

"There you go again. You are doing that thing you do to make me really horny."

"Oh you mean this?" she started rotating and ended up with her head near his erection.

"Orihime get you sweet ass up here." He grabbed her hips and pulled her core up to his mouth and licked her slit.

"Ohhh GOD!!!" she sat up on his face and arched her back. He moved her from his face down to his pulsating member and slowly brought her down.

"Orihime you're so tight."

"Uryu wait… I think it works better this way." She turned around, grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into her chest. He started to lick her nipples that were already firm from the cold air and from her arousal.

"Orihime I think I'm about to cum." She started rotating her hips around his groin and collapsed on him when he reached her peak inside of her.

"Uryu?"

"What is it princes?"

"I… I love you. And you _are_ my prince."

"I love you too. Mrs. Ishida. Well I guess we gotta change the names on the mail boxes and move all our stuff up here now. Don't we?"

"Well let's not worry about that right now cuz before we do that we gotta redecorate _our_ room to _our_ pleasure."

"That's true it is kinda bland right now. But we will think about that tomorrow after our breakfast date."

"But you already said to me what you wanted to say. There is nothing left to talk about."

"Oh yes there are things to talk about."

"Like what?"

"Just wait until tomorrow o.k.?"

"O.k. let's just get some rest for now."

"O.k.?" he pulled himself out of her making her moan

"You enjoy me don't you?"

"Of course I do." She kissed him and fell asleep in arms.

A/n- hey peeps it's me miyavinuyashalover I just wanted to say that I write a lot of short one shot stories if you don't like short stories then don't read my work. And thanks to everybody who likes my work I hope that I don't fail any of you by righting a crappy story. This message will be posted on all my stories from now on.


End file.
